My Girl
by Beautiful-Me153
Summary: what happens when Austin is in love with a certain brunette and is sick of her not knowing, what happens when he goes to sonic boom to profess his love and get his girl.


**A/N- decided to finally do a one shot. First try at it, tell me what you think **

Austin's POV-

I walked into sonic boom and I saw my best friend, in some ways that word makes me happy to know I have such an amazing best friend, she's beautiful and funny an shy but she is still the most important person to me and I would die without her. This word it also pains me to know that's all we will ever be. You thought right, I Austin Moon am in love with my adorkable best friend and partner Ally Marie Dawson. How could I not be? She is capable of anything she sets her mind to and that inspires me. She's beautiful and independent, caring but strict. She follows the rules but still has fun she's smart and shy but she shouldn't be. Everybody gets on with her and I know every boy stares at her at school. I just get so annoyed by that and I just want to hit them for looking at my girl. SHE'S MINE, but she's not, but I plan to change that.

That's why I'm going to sonic boom to tell her how I really feel I know it's a big risk but I have to take this risk, I need her to be mine. I need to know I can grab her hand while walking and she won't pull away, I need to know that I can kiss her whenever I want and she won't protest. I need her.

I arrive and see her greeting customers with her smile that makes my heart melt. Well, its now or never.

"Ally, I need to talk to you!" I demanded. I know I could have asked but I don't want to waste time and my courage to waste away and I chicken out again. I've tried to tell her so many times and I back out because of nerves.

"Austin I can't leave the store unattended" as she said this Trish walked in through the door.

"Trish is here, put her in charge, please ally, this is really important." He begged

"Fine, only because your my best friend and its important." She said as she followed her blond best friend up to the practice room.

Okay, just do it Austin, just tell her you love her.

"Austin what is it that was so important?" she asked slightly worried.

"Ally, I have something to tell you" I reply.

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything." She replied comfortingly. She's so considerate and beautiful and she smells like strewberr-

"Austin, are you okay? You zones out on me for a minute." She asked.

"I'm fine, I just have to tell you this but first promise that once you know it can't change anything, we will still be clos and best friends, please promise me you won't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you." I said truthfully.

"I promise, nothing will change, will you please tell me?" she wondered.

"Okay, Ally, here I go… I love you. There I said it; I am completely and unconditionally in love with my best friend. I love your hair, your smile the way you laugh and it makes my heart melt and how whenever you cry I cry, you might not see but I do and when I see you with other boys it feels like my heart cracks and how you tell me your in love with another boy I feel as though my world is being ripped in two. I feel as though if you leave you take me heart with you and I really can't live without you because I'm pretty sure you have taken half of me already and if you left I would slowly die without you. So Ally Marie Dawson that's the truth, I am crazily and entirely in love with you." I confessed.

"Austin I…" she replies; speechless

"Ally, I don't want your pity, I know you would never love me back, I just had to tell you." I said as I turned around to walk out of the door but before I could leave I felt tiny hand on my arm.

"Austin, I love you too." She said quietly.

As soon as I had registered what she said I turned around to see a look of sincerity on her face, it took less than a second before I had pulled her fragile body crashing against mine and had her lips securely locked to mine. I know people say you feel sparks with your true love but I never really believed them that was until this moment because I can now safely say Ally Dawson did not only give me sparks but she gave me fireworks and my whole body tingled having her against me. My heart fluttered and the butterflies in my stomach exploded with joy. My whole body was on cloud 9.

We pulled away all too soon for my liking but I had to let my girl or soon to be my girl breath. I waited no longer than a second before asking her the crucial question.

"So Ally Dawson, will you make me Austin Moon the happiest person to ever walk the earth and by mine?" I asked with all the hope in my heart.

"Well, Mr Moon, what I must ask, is in it for me if I say yes?" she asked teasingly

"This…" I reply and before she understood what I said I pulled her into a passionate heart-warming kiss.

She pulled away and said "well then, I defiantly accept".

I didn't even hesitate to pull her back in and kissed her with all my love, finally knowing I got my girl.

**Fin**

**A/N- I finally have written a one-shot, I have been wanting to so why not?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin&Ally or anything you recognised.**

**Also I will update my story 'what makes her different' at some point today, thanks for your support **

**Review please. **


End file.
